4 Years, doesn't change a thing'
by Billie-Bob23
Summary: Together for three years, apart for four. Brooke and Lucas are joined back together but he's not single. Haley, Jamie and Nathan don't have a smooth life like they wanted. And what happens when someone new in town has his eyes on Brooke Davis? Eventual Brucas. Rated T for language. Read, review and favourite. Don't read if you don't like.
1. Chapter 1

New story.

Same couple.

* * *

Brooke and Lucas were Tree Hill's power couple, followed by Nathan and Haley. Dating since Sophmore year, they were strong togther. Complete opposites in character, but they never let that bother them. Sure, Peyton would interfere now and then because she seemed to love Lucas more than Brooke did, but Brooke and Lucas' love was forever.

Brooke was his Cheery and Lucas was her Broody.

-x-

They day their love was deafeted was the day they were sat in Lucas' bedroom, holding their college letters.

"On the count of three, we open these Broody. One...Two...Three!" They both opened their letters and smiled.

"I got into my dream college!" Brooke said as she jumped into Luke's lap.

"Me to!" Lucas sai-d with a big smile on his face. Brooke's smile then dropped when she noticed Lucas' serious face.

"What?" Brooke asked.

"Your going to California. I'm staying in North Carolina. We're on the opposite sides of America." Brooke got off of his lap.

"What are you getting at Luke?" Brooke said, she was looking at her feet. Half knowing what he might say.

"How will we survive a relationship like this?" A tear slid down Brooke's face.

"Your ending our three year relationship, through thick and thin we've been! And your ending it because we're going to colleges that are so far away from each other!" She was raising her voice now. "I love you to the moon and back! Even more than that! But if you're doubting our relationship like this then I'm not sure that we'll survive." She finished. She was in tears when she ran out of his room. She ran to her car and climbed in and cried. She put the key in the ignition and remembered Lucas' speech that he told her during Junior year.

_"Because you kink your eyebrows when you're trying to be cute. Because you quote Kmo even though I've actually never seen you read. Because you miss your parents, but you never admit that! And because I've given exactly two of these embarrassing speeches, and they've both been with you. And because we're both gonna get pneumonia, but if you, need to hear why I love you, I can go on all night." Brooke then kissed Lucas' in the pouring rain holding onto him, like she would never let go!_

She drove to Nathan and Haley's apartment, no music came from the radio. She didn't hum or sing like she usually did. She sat. Sat in silence. Trying to mend her broken heart.

-x-

The four weeks left in school till graduation, Brooke and Lucas hardly spoke. She watched Peyton flirt with him and she just hoped that one day in those four weeks, he'd run up to her and tell her that he loved her and that he was an idiot that night. But she never heard the words. She sat with Mouth at prom, he comforted her and told her that he was just being immature. Peyton was all over him and that's what broke her heart more. He didn't push her away or tell her to stop. He just replied to the questions she asked and even kissed her during a slow song. When everyone said goodbye to Brooke at the airport, he was there. He hugged her hard and looked at her hazel eyes with his crystal blue ones. It was if he eyes were telling her that he loved her and that she was going to get somewhere after college. She looked back at him when he left and smiled, he smiled back and then a crowd walked past and he was gone.

-x-

_4 years 6 months and 2 days later_

Brooke Davis climbs out of the taxi in front of Karen's Café. She walks in to see Karen Roe standing behind the counter. Brooke sits on a stool at the counter, a pair of dark shades hiding her eyes.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Karen Roe." She slides her shades up and smiles at the woman.

"Brooke!" Karen exclaimed and ran round to hug the brunette. "What brings you back to Tree Hill?" She asks, sitting on the stool next to Brooke's.

"My heart brought me back, I've missed this small town." Brooke admits.

"Wait until Haley, Nate and Jamie see you." Karen smiled.

"I've missed my godson. I'm so annoyed at myself for missing the first four years of his life." Brooke says as she looks to the door to see Lucas Scott walk in.

"Hey Ma, I'm ready for my shi-" He started to say, then his eyes focused on the brunette. He walks over to her and gives her a huge hug. "It's nice to see you Cheery." He says as he hugs her.

"You to, Broody." She says as she leans on the counter. Lucas walks round and admires Brooke's beauty. _'More beautiful then ever.' _He thinks.

"How long are you back for?" He asks curiously.

"For good, hopefully." She smiles. They begin to converse about the four years at college and how their lives have been.

"Tigger!" Haley shouted across the café. She runs to her best friend and hugs her hard. "I've missed you so much!" She exclaims.

"I've missed you too, Haley Bob." She hugs Nathan and then looks at Jamie. "And what's the name of my handsome godson?"

"My name is James Lucas Scott and I am four years old," He said showing his godmother four fingers.

"And my name is Brooke Penelope Davis and I am twenty two years old." She told her godson and smiled.

"How are you Penelope?" Nathan asked.

"I'm fine, Royal." She joked. They laughed about some things and went and sat in a booth.

"Babe!" Someone shouted as they walked into the café. Brooke turned to see a blonde in shades sit next to Lucas. She kissed him deeply and smiled everyone else. "Hi Haley, Nathan, Jamie and is this Brooke Davis I see in front of me?" She said, her teeth gritted together.

"Nice to see you Sawyer." Brooke replied, full of anger. She looked at Lucas and stood up. "I must go unpack some boxes. Bye Hales, Nate, Jimmy-Jam and Luke. Sawyer." She turned to leave but was stopped when Luke grabbed her arm.

"Let me help." He said as she looked back at him. She slid her shades down but nodded. They got into Brooke's car and sat in awkward silence.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She said putting her shades in her bag.

"It wasn't important, what was important was seeing you again." She smiled at this comment and began to drive to Beach Close.

-x-

She slotted the key into the door and let her and Lucas in. The basics were there, but there were piles and piles of boxes stacked everywhere.

"Let's get to work." She said as they began to look through the stacks.

_1 Hour Later_

"You still have these?" Lucas said showing Brooke the scrapbooks of them.

"I'd never get rid of them." She said looking down, hiding her rosy cheeks.

"This place is huge though." Lucas said.

"Yeah, go have a look around," She said as he got up and walked away. She picked up the scrapbook and smiled, as she slotted it on the bookshelf. Lucas walked back in and smiled at Brooke.

"Peyton called, she needs me. I'll come back to help later?" He hugged her hard and then pulled away and brushed his lips on hers. Brooke kissed back passionately but then pulled away.

"We can't do this Luke, you need to go." She said and opened the door for him. He looked back at her and then left. Brooke collapsed onto the sofa and turned the tv on. She couldn't deal with seeing Luke with Her everyday.

-x-

Luke opened the door to his house to see Peyton sat on the floor in his living room with a box full of letters.

"Dear Broody, This is the 14th day since I last saw you and it breaks my heart to think that I never said 'I love you' back to you when I wanted to. I was to scared, Luke. Scared of losing you again. Scared of having my heart destroyed again. Because you were with her, Peyton." Peyton said, trying to use Brooke's voice. "I thought you said you didn't love her! Why did you keep them?" Peyton said standing up and throwing the letter at him.

"I forgot about them." Lucas lied.

"Lucas! They're on the fucking shelf!" She shouted. "You said you loved me!" She screamed, tears of anger running down her face. "Do you? Do you love me?" She questioned. He stepped forward and looked her in the eyes.

"I do love you. With all my heart. I'd do anything to keep you in my arms." He said holding her close. He tried to stop imaging Brooke in his mind. He wasn't speaking to Peyton any more he was speaking to Brooke. He was to deep in thoughts when he finished his last sentence. "I love you to much to let you go, Brooke." He said, she froze.

"You idiot." She hissed. She grabbed her leather jacket and looked him in the eyes. "I gave you my heart and you broke it! But, ya'know I thought maybe you were over her! But your not. Why can't you just tell me the truth?!" She said, tears rolling down her cheeks. "We're over, Luke. I should have always known that you loved her." She spat as she slammed the door shut. Lucas looked at the box and put the letter he was holding away. He lifted the box up and headed out. He walked up to Beach Close and knocked on the door.

"Do you remember these?" He said when she opened the door. "82 letters that you wrote to Me." He said as he passed her the box. "I still love you Brooke. More than anything." He said, Brooke stood there shocked.

"But-" She was interrupted.

"Peyton broke up with me because she knows that I still love you." He said as he stepped closer to her. "And she is absolutely correct. I love you, more than anyone." He said against her lips and kissed her. She kissed back passionately, lead him in closed the door.

"I've waited so long to hear you say those things." She whispers against her lips as she leads him to the sofa. They collapse onto it, Lucas underneath Brooke. "I love you Luke," She whispers.

"I love you too, Pretty Girl." He says as he kisses her deeply.

-x-

Peyton sat on the beach crying into her knees.

"Are you Peyton Sawyer?" Peyton wiped her eyes and nodded.

"I'm Julian Baker, a film director and producer. I saw your art work and would like to use it without the film I'm doing." He sits down beside her. "What's up Ms Sawyer?" He asks her politely.

"My boyfriend doesn't love me, well ex-boyfriend. Maybe it's good we're over." She sighs. She leans onto his shoulder. "I'd love to help with the film, but how much is the pay?" She asks.

"$200 per picture." He says. A party near by began to play a slow song and Julian looked at Peyton. "Can I have this dance?" He said, she looked at him and smiled.

"Of course." She says, as they slow dance on the beach. "Thanks, for not just asking about the job."

"I was just doing my job, saving a beautiful damsel in distress." He said. Peyton smiled up at him, and leant on his chest.

* * *

That's the first chapter.

Billie

xxxx

Would love any suggestions


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke woke up on her sofa with a large quilt over her body, she looked over at the sleeping blonde and gasped. She look under the covers at her bare skin and began to shake Lucas.

"Luke, you need to go." She hisses.

"Why, Pretty Girl?" He yawns, turning to look at the brunette.

"Because this was a mistake. You touched a sensitive part of my heart and you just need to leave." She whispers. He looks into her eyes and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I just want you to know that last night was no mistake for me." He says as his lips brush her lips once more. He slides on his boxers and throws on the rest of his old clothes, looking at Brooke once more before leaving. Brooke lays back down on the sofa, before deciding to stand up and go job hunting.

-x-

Brooke was strolling around Tree Hill, looking at the various shops around as she headed for Karen's Café. She saw her best friend Haley walking inside the café with her four year old son, Jamie.

"Hi James-Scott." She said as she slid into the booth next to Jamie.

"Davis," She smiles.

"I have something to tell you." She covers Jamie's ears. "A certain, beautiful, cheery brunette slept with one certain blonde brooding boy last night." She tells the other brunette quietly.

"He's dating Peyton though!" Haley said, disappointed of her best friends actions.

"She dumped him. She accused him of still loving me, then last night he turned up on my doorstep with the 82 letters I wrote him." Brooke hisses.

"That's so cute!" Haley exclaimed. The conversation was delayed, due to the waitress coming over to write down their orders. Brooke looked over to the till, to see that Karen was hiring.

"Karen's hiring, right?" She said to Haley when the waitress had left.

"Yeah, you should ask for a job here. How's your designing going?" Haley said as she gave Jamie his DS to play.

"It'a going well. I'm sending the designs to my Mom this week and we'll see what happens from then on wards." Brooke squealed, she looked up from the table to see Lucas standing at the counter. "I'll be right back." She stood up smoothing her knee high baby blue dress, she placed her long brunette hair over one shoulder and walked over to the counter. "Look, about last night I'm-"

"Don't worry Brooke. I know that you think last night as a mistake though and-"

"You didn't let me finish." Brooke interrupted him. "I was going to say that last night meant a lot to me but I'm to scared for you to break my heart again." She admits.

"Letting you go was mistake," He says and places a hand on hers. "Let me make it up to you?" He says, his blue eyes staring into her hazel ones.

-x-

Peyton was sat on the beach drawing when a certain person walked up behind her.

"Expressing your thoughts into your art?" He said, she turned round and beckoned the man over.

"Thanks again for last night," Peyton said as he sat down beside her.

"No problem, my damsel." He said, smiling. "I came down here to ask if you'd like to go to dinner with me tonight?"

"I thought you would never ask." She said smiling.

"How's eight tonight? I'll meet you right here." He said as he helped her up.

"I'll see you then." When he had disappeared from her sight, she began to dance along the beach.

-x-

"Let me explain it all tonight?" He said to her.

"Luke, I'm looking after Jamie tonight." She told him.

"Please Brooke." He looked at her, practically pleading.

"Fine, I'll see if I can make a rein check." She sighed giving in to the blue eyes. She turned around and walked back to her table, smiling slightly. Herself and Haley spoke for a futher 20 minutes, until Haley had to take Jamie to Nathan whilst she goes to work. Brooke left the table to go to see Karen, who was sat at the counter. "Karen, I saw the hiring sign earlier. Is the slot taken?" The brunette asked, as she fiddled with her dress.

"Of course you can have it, hun." Karen said, she handed her an apron. "You start now, the breakfast kids start to file in now." She began to speak to a customer whilst Brooke ran round and took the other till. She looked up to see Peyton as her first customor.

"Hi, how may I help you?" She asked, she nodded at Peyton's order and then looked her in the eyes. "I'm sorry! Can we please forget it all and move on?" She said.

"Sorry for what?" Peyton said, cocking her eyebrow and smiling. Brooke smiled back and handed her food. Tree Hill was getting better and better everyday.

-x-

Brooke was sat at home, sketching her last design when there was a knock on the door.

"It's open!" She shouted as she looked up from the sofa, her hair was trailed over each shoulder, she was wearing a purple t-shirt and long grey sweatpants. Lucas walked in and smiled. "Now's your time to explain." She said placing her sketch book on the side. "Talk away." He sat down on the sofa and looked at Brooke.

"Lets take it back four years. They day we broke up. I wasn't going to dump you, I wanted you to know that I loved you with all my heart and would never let you go." He dug into his front pocket and pulled out a small red velvet box. "I was going to propose." Brooke looked at him. Her jaw dropped and she looked down in her lap.

"I sat waiting for four years for you to at least call me!" Brooke said as a tear dropped onto her sweatpants.

"Brooke, I always tried to get a hold of you, but Nathan told me to stop. He said that I should let you free if I loved you. That's when Peyton came in. I was working at Mom's and she asked me to go out and it progressed from there. But when I saw you the other day. My heart stopped beating, you looked more beautiful than ever before. I wanted to run and kiss you. But I couldn't. When Peyton found the letters, she knew I had never let go of me, I'm glad she hadn't found the ring because then she would have thought I was going to purpose to her, but I only want to be with you for the rest of my life." He admitted, Brooke sat there, looking into his blue eyes as she wiped the tears. "I love you Brooke and only you." He said, moving closer to her. "I'll take it slow, I'll do anything to get you back with me," He said, nearly pleading.

"I love you, Broody and all I want is for you to let me in." She said, leaning in.

"I'll let you in the full way, Pretty Girl," He put a hand on her cheek, as he leant in and kissed her.

3 hours later, they were lay in Brooke's bed, fully clothed, just telling the other about how they felt.

"I love how you brood about everything, it makes me feel as though the things that make you unhappy will mean that you make the right choice." Brooke said as she leant onto his chest.

"I like how you love me," Lucas said as he turned to face her. "And how I love you back," She turned to face him, as he connected his lips to hers.

"Love you," She whispered against his lips.

"Love you too," Lucas said, as he kissed her again.

-x-

Peyton was sat on the sofa in her house, her blonde hair was straight with a small flick at the bottom, her short red dress flowed out from her waist and her black heels were appropriate. She was fiddling with her bag strap whilst she watched a re-run of 'X-Factor USA'. 10 minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"It's open!" She shouted.

"Hi Peyt, do you mind if I use your toilet?" Julian asked whilst he wore a plain shirt with jeans.

"Sure, first door on the left." She stood up and brushed her dress out, when there was another knock on the door. She walked over and opened it.

"Hello Sawyer," He said, her jaw dropped open.

"J-J-Jake!" She said, "Where's Jenny?" She asked when she pulled him into a friendly hug.

"With my parents, I just had to see you" She smiled as he said this.

"I'd love to talk, but I have a date." She said as Jake saw Julian walk in. Peyton looked back and saw him. "Julian this is Jake, an old friend of mine. Jake this is Julian, my date." They shook hands and then Jake said he'd see her tomorrow.

-x-

Julian and Peyton were walking along the beach when Julian stopped and turned to her.

"Not that it's anything I need to know but, did you have a relationship with Jake?" He asked, Peyton nodded, but then spoke up.

"We dated for a bit, but it wasn't serious. I wasn't in love with him." Peyton admitted.

"Well, Ms Sawyer. Here we are." He said. Laid out on the beach in front of them was a red picnic blanket. Candles were stuck in the sand making a huge heart. There was a plate in the middle with was covered.

"Julian!" She exclaimed. "It's beautiful," She pulled him in for a long hug before they went and sat on the blanket.

"Bon appetite," Julian said as he lifted up the silver lid, revealing a large pepperoni pizza.

"My favourite." She said as she winked at Julian. She took a slice and bit it. "This is gorgeous," She said, with sauce on the sides of her mouth.

"Here." Julian said, as he pick up a napkin and wiped the sides of her mouth. She smiled.

"You really are a gentlemen, aren't you." She grinned and blushed. She was falling fast for Julian, too fast for her liking.

1 hour later, Julian and Peyton were lying on her backs, looking up at the stars. Peyton's head was on Julian's chest, just because it felt right.

"Did you just see the shooting star?" Julian said, as he watched it disappear.

"Yeah I did." Peyton sighed happily. "Now I just hope my wish comes true." Peyton yawns, as her eyes slowly close. Julian's eyes do the same as the pair sleep on the sand.

-x-

Haley was sat in the kitchen watching Nanny Carrie playing with Jamie. Since she had hired the nanny, Nathan, Jamie and herself had never had any family time.

"Hales! I'm home." Nathan said as he walked in a kissed Haley. "How about we all go to the movies?" He suggested.

"Sure." Haley nodded, she lifted the lid of her laptop up and looked about some film times. "Jamie! Go put your shoes on, we're going to go to the movies, just me, you and Daddy."

"What about Nanny Carrie?" Jamie asked as Haley cringed slightly.

"Let's give her a rest, kiddo. Alright?" Jamie nodded and slid on a pair of shoes. Haley ran upstairs to see Nathan with his back on the wall, looking quite confused. "Nate, you alright?" She asked full of concern

_Flashback_

_Nathan was putting on a new t-shirt, when Carrie pushed him against the wall. She looked into his eyes before leaning into kiss him. Nathan tried to push her away, but she dug her long nails in. Her lips were about to brush his, when she heard Haley coming up the stairs. She ran into the bathroom. _

_End of flash back_

"Nate?" Haley asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He put an arm around Haley as they walked out then stopped her in the hallway. "Hales, I don't think we need a Nanny anymore. I'm better from the accident and I only work on weekends and you're around then." Nathan babbled.

"What's up, Nate?" She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Carrie tried to kiss me, she-" He was interrupted.

"Well, that's a huge lie." Carrie said. "He tried to kiss me." Haley looked from one to the other, completely baffled.

"She pinned me against the wall, then ran into the en-suite when she heard you coming." Haley looked at Nathan as he spoke the truth. She could tell he wasn't lying.

"Carrie, pack your bags and get out of our house before I drag you out myself." Haley hissed.

"MOMMA!" Jamie shouted up the stairs. He ran up and saw his Mom, watching Carrie pack all of the spare clothes she had and put them into a bag. "Momma, where's Nanny Carrie going?" He asked.

"She's going home, because she's a bad person." Haley said with her arms crossed. Nathan picked Jamie up as they watched her leave the house. However, that is not the last time, they'll see Nanny Carrie.

* * *

Another chapter done (y).

Billie

xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Brooke was walking to her house, to see a boy about to knock on the door.

"Hi, how may I help you?" Brooke said as she took off her shades. The man turned around and smiled at her.

"I was looking for a friend, it was said that he's often here. From what I heard from Karen Roe." He said, as he ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Well, it's either Lucas or Nathan Scott." She said as she walked up and opened the door.

"Nathan." He said. "The names Chase, Chase Adams." He said, he held out his hand, which she shook happily.

"Brooke Davis." She smiled. "Nate will be here in a minute to drop Jamie off." Brooke informed him as she beckoned him in.

"Jamie's a funny thing." Chase said as he sat on the sofa. Then the door opened and Nathan walked in with Jamie.

"Hey Brooke." He looked at Chase. "Hey Chase," He said as he did a bro hug with his friend. "What you doing here?" Nathan asked as Jamie and Brooke were sat talking.

"I've moved down here." Chase said, his eyes still on Brooke. "Who's the hottie to you?" Chase said as he nodded at Brooke.

"My brothers boyfriend." Nathan said, curiously looking at the girl chaser.

"Serious?" Chase said.

"Well they're back together." He said as Chase nodded. "Anyway, I have to go to practice, coming?" Nathan asked.

"Sure." He said, not taking his eyes off of Brooke.

"Stop perving at her, Chase." He said as he elbowed her in the side as the pair left.

-x-

Haley and Peyton were sat in Red Bedroom watching Mia perform. Haley was nodding along, as she smoothed her skirt out.

"Haley James Scott." Someone said. They both turned around and saw Chase. Haley jumped up and hugged him.

"Hey Chase!" She said. "What are you doing in little Tree Hill?" She asked.

"Little Tree Hill is my new home." Chase said, "I just thought I'd check out the area." He said.

"Well, there's a little café on the corner of Grace. I'd check that place out." Peyton said.

"Thanks. See you girls." They waved him off and went back to recording. Chase left the recording studio and drove around to the café. As he walked in, he saw Brooke sat with Lucas and Jamie. He sauntered over. "Hi Brooke, Jamie, Luke." He said, as he sat down next to Brooke. Brooke raised her eyebrow at Lucas and he shrugged. Chase's eyes never left Brooke during the whole lunch. When Lucas told Brooke he'd take Jamie she said she would go unpack some boxes at the new shop. "I'll help." Chase offered. Brooke looked over and hesitated, but Lucas gave her a trustworthy nod, so she said 'Yes'.

"So Brooke, how serious are you and Lucas?" He asked curiously.

"We're serious." She answered.

"Well, then he'll trust you to come out to dinner with me on Saturday?" He said, walking closer to her.

"Saturday's I babysit Jamie, it's not like I'd ever go out with you anyway. So good luck finding another date." She said and turned around.

"Oh c'mon. You know you want a bit of this." He said wrapping his arms around her waist. Brooke elbowed him in the stomach, making him release her.

"Don't you dare touch me." She said to him. "Stay away from me! Just get out." She pushed him out of the door and sighed in frustration.

-x-

Brooke opened the door to her and Lucas' place.

"Hey Luke. Hey Jimmi-Jam!" Brooke said as she dropped onto the sofa beside both boys.

"Hey B," Lucas said, as he quickly kissed her.

"Hi Aunt Brooke." Jamie chirped.

"Chase will be here to get Jamie in a minute, he's taking him back to Nate's so that this little one is home and so Nate and Chase can catch up." Lucas said.

"I don't trust, Adams." Brooke stated. "He asked if me and you were serious, to which I replied 'Yes'. Then he asked me out for Saturday, to which I replied 'No', then he put his arms around my waist, which led to me elbowing him." Brooke began to ramble more but was cut off by the doorbell. She stood up and opened. "Oh, it's you." She turned around and walked off. Sitting next to Lucas once again. Jamie ran up to him,

"Hi Uncle Chase!" He said, as he high fived Chase, who looked up and smirked at Brooke, who rolled her eyes.

"Uncle Luke is going to take you to the car whilst I talk to Brooke about unpacking some boxes." Brooke looked at Lucas and then at Chase.

"Adams, Brooke doesn't need your help anymore she's got me. So don't worry."

"Please Uncle Luke, can you take me to the car." Jamie said, giving his uncle his 'puppy dog' eyes.

"Alright," He said picking his nephew up. "C'mon Adams." Lucas said.

"Just let me do my shoe lace." Lucas rolled his eyes and walked to the car. "I see you told him." Chase said.

"I tell him everything, he's my world." Brooke shot back. Chase stood up and walked up to her.

"Let me rock your world, Davis." He said going to put an arm around her waist but she pushed him back.

"Get out Adams." She said, raising her voice a little. Chase then leaned forward and kissed her, just as she pulled back. Lucas arrived and stood in the door frame. The next thing Brooke did was slap him. "Get your fucking little ass, out of here." She hissed. Lucas walked over and escorted him out before coming back to hold her.

"Thanks," He said, as he kissed her head.

"For what?" Brooke said, looking up at him.

"Not kissing back." He said. "I won't let him near you, Babe." She nodded and leant into his chest. They sat on the sofa and Brooke just lay with her head on his lap for a while.

"I love you, you know that?" She said, looking up at his crystal blue eyes.

"And I love you." He said, putting a hand on her cheek.

"Now let's go to Tric! I haven't been since I was in senior." She exclaims as she runs to the door, leading Lucas along. He laughs at her enthusiasm, he's missed her so much.

-x-

Brooke and Lucas were sat at a table at Tric talking about Chase.

"What's his deal?" Brooke moaned. "Can he not pin over some other girl!" He says as she takes a sip of her water.

"Well, maybe its your fault for being so beautiful." Lucas said, he caught Brooke's small smile before someone pulled over another chair and sat on the table with the couple.

"You've got to be joking." Brooke said, rolling her eyes as Chase sat down.

"What don't you understand from the words 'Stay away.'" Lucas hissed, clenching his fists.

"I'm harmless." Chase said cockily. "But if you want to fight for her, I'll be happy to go a few rounds outside. Just to prove how weak 'her man' is." Chase spat, teasing Lucas. Lucas jumped to his feet and grabbed a hold of Chase's collar. Brooke looked over to Nathan at the bar for help. Nathan began to run over, as Lucas threw a punch. Chase then ran and tackled him to the ground. Brooke ran over, but was stopped by Haley. Nathan attempted to pull him off but was pushed back in the process. Chase threw some punches with connected well, before he was pushed off by Lucas, who stood up quickly. Nathan stood in between the two men and Haley let go of Brooke, who walked over and checked Lucas' wounds.

"When I asked for you to fight for me all those years ago. I didn't mean it literally." Brooke said quietly to him, trying to make him laugh or at the very least smile. His crystal blue eyes stared into hers. "Let's go." She said, which he agreed to. They were walking out before Chase began to shout.

"Brooke's only going to take you home to dump you!" He shouted first. "Face it Scott! She'll come running back to me." Nathan rolled his eyes and walked over to Haley. Haley was watching Lucas, who continued to walk out with Brooke, although his hands were in the shape of fists.

"Please tell me you don't believe him." Brooke said as they sat in Lucas's car. She looked at him, "I love you, so much it hurts. And nobody or nothing, will stop that." Lucas' eyes were fixed to the wheels, Brooke looked down and went to open the car door but then Lucas spoke.

"I don't believe him." He paused. "I love you, Brooke. I just hate the way he speaks as though you're a prize." He said looking at her. He put a hand on his hand and turned the key. She smiled at at their hands and leant back with relief. As they drove off into the evening, a jealous Chase looked after their car. He pulled out a picture of Brooke, Lucas, Nathan and Haley, which he had taken from Haley's photo album. He disconnected Brooke's face from everyone and smiled at her face.

"You will be mine." He said, as he dropped the other half of the photo, landing on the steps below.

-x-

Haley sat at the kitchen table, the next day, looking at what she had picked up from Tric.

_Haley had just left Tric, with Nathan following behind. She saw a picture on the stairs and picked it up. She looked at the picture, remembering the exact day that it was taken. They had gone to see an NBA match and afterwards went to a field, behind their hotel. Haley got her camera out and asked a middle-aged couple to take a picture of the four of them. Haley was wearing a pair of jeans with a long flowing red top, her blonde hair was flowing over one shoulder. Nathan was wearing a polo shirt with his autographed shirt, from one of the players in his hands. Brooke was wearing a pair of jean shorts with a purple vest top and over this was a long black cardigan, her long brunette hair, trailed over both shoulders her head was on Lucas's chest as she smiled. Lucas was wearing his 'Keith Scott' hoodie with a pair of ripped jeans. He was standing close to Brooke with his arm coming around her shoulder. However this time, Brooke's face wasn't in the picture. It had been torn off. Nathan exited the door and looked at her, she looked back, the picture in her pocket before they walked down to the car._

Now Haley, was sat staring at the picture. It was four thirty in the morning, but she couldn't sleep. Her mind drifted into thoughts, then she remembered. The photo album.

'Why's the photo out of my photo album?' Haley thought to herself. She jumped up and ran over to the shelf. She pulled out the book and read the front, 'Sophmore Years'. She opened it and flipped threw the pages. Bingo! She found the page, where the photo was meant to be, the caption underneath read: 'Charlotte Bobcats, home match. My favourite people!'. Haley smiled and remembered the last time she had shown this or opened it. Chase. She kept a hold of the album as she bounded up the stairs.

"Nathan!" She hissed, standing over him. He opened one eye and used it to look at the time.

"Hales, it four thirty-five in the morning." He groaned, as he turned over.

"This is important, Nate." She pleaded. He sat up and looked at her. She opened the photo album onto the page.

"Okay, you remember this day, right?" He nodded.

"Wait, where's Brooke?" Nathan asked.

"That's exactly my point." Haley said, as she sat on the bed. I found the picture like this yesterday at Tric. The only person who has seen this album recently has been-"

"Chase." Nathan finished off. "Who today at Tric wanted Brooke."

"It all makes sense. But, why would he want a picture?" Haley asked worryingly.

-x-

Brooke opened her eyes as she smelt freshly cooking bacon.

"Mmm..." She said as she sat up and stretched. She put on her dressing gown and as she walked out, she said, "My baby makes some good-" Then gasped, to see Chase standing at her stove making her breakfast. He walked over and kissed her head.

"Morning babe." He said, before walking back over to the stove.

"Get out." Brooke said, as she looked frantically around for her phone. She saw it on the living room table and ran to grab it. Chase watched and walked over,

"C'mon babe." He grabbed her wrist tightly and pulled her towards him. He kissed her, but she pulled back.

"Get off of me!" She shouted, she went to scream but was stopped by his hand.

"You don't want to do that babe." Chase said as he gritted his teeth.

"Where's Lucas, my _boyfriend?" _She said, trying to make him let go. She pulled back and fell down. Chase fell on top of her and tried to kiss her.

"BROOKE! BROOKE!" Haley and Nathan shouted as they looked around frantically under the garden gnome, but there was no key.

"HALEY!" Brooke screamed, but was silenced by Chase's lips on hers. Brooke turned her head to it's side.

Nathan began to charge into the door until it broke down. As they ran in, Brooke was laying on the floor with Chase ontop. He was forcing his tounge into her mouth, but she was squirming moving her head side to side, trying to stop him and push him off. He looked up, stood up and then ran off. Haley ran to Brooke, whilst Nathan attempted to run after him. Lucas, walked up the path and saw that the door was no longer on it's hinges.

"Brooke?" He said as he saw the broken looking girl crying into Haley's shoulders. He ran over and held her. "I'm here now." He looked into her eyes. "What happened?" Brooke looked at him, the tears running down her face like a rain storm.

"I woke up," She paused. "Because I could smell bacon. I thought it was you and as I walked into the kitchen, I saw Chase." She stopped again. "He said good morning and walked over and kissed my forehead. I told him to get out but her wouldn't. I ran for my phone and as I grabbed it, he caught a hold of my wrist." The tears kept on rolling down. "I tripped and fell down and fell on top. He kissed me, then Haley and Nathan came and he tried to keep kissing me but he ran off at the sights of Nathan and I'm-" She began to ramble as she cried into Lucas' shoulder. Nathan walked back in.

"He's gone. I couldn't catch him, I ran out and he had disappeared." He said, out of breath. "I'll go get Jamie from the car." He left the house once more, to retrieve his and Haley's four year old son. Haley pulled her phone out and dialled the police.

"They are on their way," She said as she rubbed her best friends back. "They'll get him Brooke. Don't worry."

"Aunt Brooke!" Jamie shouted as he ran towards his aunt, throwing his arms around her. She held him close, tears still streaming down her face. "Chase is a bad person!" He stated seriously, upset at the sight of Brooke's unhappiness. The police ran up the path and Brooke was forced to tell her horrible experience again.

-x-

Chase ran and ran down the road until he saw the next car. He stood in front of it and watched as the woman inside of the black Comet pushed do

"Move out of the way!" She shouted. Instead of moving, Chase ran round the side and jumped in.

"Turn around and drive away." He demanded, he looked her square in the eyes before saying now. She listened to her instructions.

"Where to, Adams?" Peyton said, avoiding eye contact from the boy.

"Stop here!" He yelled before running into his house. Peyton watched him disappear, then sped onto Brooke's house. She ran up the slope and walked through the open door to see two policeman, Brooke, Lucas, Haley, Nathan and Jamie.

"I got your call, what's up?" Peyton said as she sat opposite a scared Brooke Davis.

"Chase Adams has attacked her." Lucas said through gritted teeth.

"Adams? I just gave him a lift." Peyton said, begin to worry.

"Where to, Miss?" The male police officer asked.

"His house, 22 Grove Street." Peyton answered and watched them run from the house. "There you go, Davis. They'll get him." She nodded into Lucas' chest, her body was visibly shaking.

"I've got you, Brooke. I'm right here." Lucas said, holding her close to him. Peyton sat next to Haley, who explained what happened quietly in more detail. The phone rang and the house became silent. Nathan picked it up and held it to his here.

"Hi," He said, he replied simple answers and then placed the phone back down. "He's gone. He wasn't there. The doors were all open and his stuff is all there but he is not." Brooke looked up at Lucas, who was looking at Nathan.

"Your telling me, he's out there somewhere and could get me at any time." Brooke wept, "Why me, Luke?" She cried into his chest, "Why me?"

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, been SOOO busy this past month.

A very sorry,

Billie

xxxx


	4. Authors Note

Sorry for those who may like this story, I have no idea where it's going and have to decided that there will be no more chapters. It was rushed and my first fanfic, so I would like to thank it's readers. But there will be no more chapters.

However, if you go to my profile. You'll see three more of my stories. Wild One and The Only Exception are my main focus points for now and until Wild One is finished, I won't start a new story. I will also be bringing an end to '4 Years Won't Change A Thing.'. Instead, I will be rewriting it with new and improved chapters. Sorry for those who enjoyed both of these fanfics. I will be posting soon about ideas for a new fanfic. Start posting ideas and I might pick yours.


End file.
